Kaylie's Boys
by FallenSurvivor'sBestie
Summary: Kaylie loves Austin, but with new feeling for Nicky, she becomes confused in every way. that is until she is given a choice by Austin. Will she be able to hold her career and love life together?
1. Chapter 1

** This does have smut in it, um probably next chapter, but it is important to read this chapter to understand what will happen. Also I had help with this because I honestly have never written anything sexual before so I hope you are not to critical.**

** I hope you enjoy this and please review.**

Kaylie panted as she finished her floor routine, not satisfied with the outcome of it. She was frustrated, and generally pissed, and it didn't help that the trails were in a week.

"Hey, Princess." Nicky called to her from the door to the men's locker room. He had returned to the Rock several weeks previous and they had become fast friends once more.

In fact she has noticed how Austin had become jealous of them, though he did make an effort to let her have her life a little too.

She waved, before turning and beginning on her routine again. She felt sweet dripped down her forehead and as she set off, something caught her arm and dragged her back.

Twisting, she came chest to chest with Nicky, "What are you-" His lips covered hers and she froze. Her brain seemed to go blank and she didn't know what to do, so she enjoyed what he was doing to her.

His hands rested behind her head and her lower back, moving down to cup her ass. "Nicky!" She pulled away and pushed at his chest, but he kept her pressed to him.

"Come on, Princess," He had this look in his eye, and Kaylie had seen it in Austin's eyes before. A lot before. Actually every time he saw her.

Crap.

He bent again and captured her mouth once more. nipping on her lower lip and forcing her lips apart with his tongue to dance with her own wet muscle.

She moaned against his mouth, sighing with content as he slowly lowered her to floor. "You know." He was panting heavily, "We are the only ones here."

She looked around in fear, as hazy as he made her, she didn't want to betray Austin.

The thought of him snapped her back to her senses.

"N-no, I am with Austin, I can't do this." She pushed him away and ran to her back, ripping on sweats and a sweater.

As she lifted her bag to her shoulder, Nicky grabbed her around the waist and dragged her back.

Is that…oh, dear god, she was so turned on by the feel of his erection against her core.

"D-don't!" She snapped and wiggled away, rushing out the door and to her car.

She raced out of the parking lot and to Austin's home.

.

.

.

"He what!" Austin was furious when she told him about Nicky, leaving out the whole erection rub.

"Please promise me you won't punch him or anything." She wrapped her arms around him, begging him.

They sat on his bed, her in her leo and sweats, still disgusting from training and seeking his comfort.

She sighed as he relaxed and wrapped an arm around her. "I'm sorry he touched you." He whispered as she just shook her head.

"I'm just going to pretend it never happened." She was resolute, and honestly just wanted to be friends.

Turning his head, Austin kissed her, laying her down on her back. She happily welcomed him when he asked for entry to her mouth. Tongues dancing, and sliding along each other, she felt a nice haze fall over them.

He broke form her mouth and traveled down her jaw and to the spot behind her ear that she just couldn't control.

Moaning loud, he sucked hard 'til he was satisfied with the hickey he left on her. He slowly moved down her neck and nipped at her collar bone.

"Oh, Austin, do you know what you do to me?" She sighed as he grabbed one of her leo straps.

"I have an idea." He smirked against her skin, this wouldn't be the first time they were together, he had taken her all the way three months ago when he exhausted her, telling her that them making love was part of their training. Ironically the next day she went on to win that meet with flying colors.

He dragged the strap down, then the other, exposing her breasts to him as he took in the sight of her amazing girlfriend.

She shivered, "Okay, you started this, either keep me warm or let me get dressed." She ordered, her nipples hard in the slightly chilled air, and the fact that she was naturally very warm, running on higher temperatures.

He smirked and kissed down her jumping chest, the bones jerking with every heart beat. She gasped as he pressed open mouthed kisses to the valley between her breasts, before moving to take her right nipple in his mouth.

His other hand played with her left breast, making her nice and hot. She moaned his name, before screaming another.

He pulled back to stare at her, but when he saw the look on her face, he turned to see Nicky glaring at him. "Dude, I said you could stay in the upstairs room." Covering his girlfriend, he petted her back.

The chiseled gymnast wheeled around on his heel and left, slamming the door shut. "Well, that was a buzz kill." She sighed and laid against his chest.

"You should go home, get a good night's rest."Austin cupped her face, kissing her deeply. Nodding when he pulled back, she fixed her clothes and grabbed her keys and phone. "Text me when you get home, I want to know that you're safe." She smiled, he was always looking out for her.

"I will, love you." She blew him a kiss from across the room and left.

.

.

.

"So you and Austin fucked that fast?" Nicky growled, holding a glass of milk in his hand as he looked over a magazine.

"No, if you must now, you kind of killed the mood." She shook her head. "Look Nicky, I don't know where these feelings that you have came from, but I just really want to be friends."

Nicky stood up straight, his black hair glistening in the small light. "But the way you reacted, it was more than just friends." He placed what items he held on the counter and walked around to stand in front of her.

"No, well, yes, but guess what, I am with Austin, and I love him. So please, don't make this too complicated."

"Last I checked you like complicated routines." He smirked as she slapped his arm, a lot harder than he expected.

"Please, I am happy with Austin, and even if I wanted you, whether for a few moments or not, I would never cheat on Austin." She stated and left through the kitchen door.

As soon as he was gone, Nicky turned toward the living room.

"Dude, You can come out now." Austin did as he was told and stepped from the shadows.

"So Kaylie wants us both, but is settling for me." He felt proud and a little special that this wonderful girl chose him. But just as bad that his now best friend and her, had feelings for each other and choose not to act on them in fear of breaking his heart.

He was going to figure out a way for Kaylie to have them both, because her happiness meant the world to him.

**Please Review, I will only continue if someone is interested. As always I will not count Fallen Survivor, mostly because she helped me write this. So thank you my dear.**


	2. Chapter 2: Warning: Smut

** I had help with this chapter because I honestly have never written anything sexual before so I hope you are not to critical.**

** I hope you enjoy this and please review.**

Austin drank from his cup of coffee, enjoying the warmth of the brew. "So, will you consider my offer?" He leaned forward toward Nicky, the gymnast taking a breath.

"Does she know?" he asked, looking around the kitchen and looking onto a photo of Kaylie.

"Not yet, I was going to talk to her tonight. I never did something like this before, so…I just want to make sure you won't harm her in any way." He looked genuinely worried about his girlfriend.

"Never, I would rather die." He said before a ringing alerted them to early morning practice. "I better get to the gym. Uh, I'll meet up with you two, around sixish." He said and slipped out of the house.

Austin grabbed his phone and sent a text to Kaylie, telling her to come over at six.

.

.

.

Kaylie was half way through her routine on the beam, when Lauren walked up and started a conversation with, "I tried to seduce Nicky this morning." She lost her balance and fell off immediately.

"What!" she was flushed with coloring embarrassment from the fall.

"I tried to get him to go on a date with me, but he said no. then I tried to seduce, I even unbuttoned all THREE of the buttons on the Shavon blouse I wore today." Kaylie had seen the blouse on her friend early, and she knew for a fact that Nicky must have seen a good portion of her friend.

"Well, what did he say?" She was curious, and a little jealous, but she decided that she couldn't get involved with him. After all she was with Austin.

"He said he might start seeing someone else." She scoffed as they made their way towards the locker room. "Anyways I'm going to try again, so stall him for me." She urged as Kaylie grabbed her bag to leave.

She watched her friend leave and waited as the gym cleared out. "Kaylie?" She twirled around and came face to face with Nicky. He smiled and she felt her stomach do a flip flop.

No, No she can't feel like this. Kaylie smiles small and tries to think of something to talk about. "So, uh, what are you up to tonight?"

"Oh, nothing much, I, uh, will see you later, Austin was talking about some things he wanted to discuss with me." He rubbed the back of his neck and looked around, like someone would hear him. "I gotta go."

"Wait-" She sighed as he left the gym and Lauran bounced out of the locker room. When she asked where he went all she did was shrug. "I'm going to Austin's so, I see you later." She mumbled and left as quickly as Nicky did.

.

.

.

Nicky was nervous about asking Kaylie to even consider his and Austin's proposition. "This is stupid."

"She'll go with it, we just have to talk her around to it." The Olympian stated, so at ease as they waited for the girl that had them both wrapped around her finger to get to the house.

They heard a door open, and the click of it closing once more. "Austin!" Kaylie called as she walked through the house. He answered her and she walked into the kitchen, looking over Nicky as she entered. "What's going on?"

"We want to try something…An experiment." He stood up straight and walked over to her. "I was thinking, since you like Nicky also-"

"I don't like him." She stated bluntly, but he just cocked an eyebrow.

"Look me in the eye and tell me you don't like when he looks at you, or that when he kissed you, it wasn't good." He challenged and she looked up with watery eyes.

"Fine you win, I like him, but I like you too, and in more than a like way." She added, her eyes darting to Nicky to see his reaction. "But I chose you."

"Yeah, and I love that you did, but I want to ask you to consider what Nicky and I have come up with as a solution to your problem." He nodded toward his bedroom, and took her hand.

He walked her into the room, followed by Nicky and both men leaned against the wall.

"We're giving you a choice." Nicky continued where Austin left off. "You have to choose between Austin, me," He noted how she paled a little at the fact that they were forcing her to choose, "Or both."

"What!" She looked between them, but they both wore the same resolute face. "You're kidding." She stated as Austin approached her, taking her hand and kissing up her arm. Austin drew her chest to his front, moving to her neck as she groaned, her voice betraying her to the pleasure.

Before she could think much more, she felt a warmth at her back and another set of lips at the back of her shoulder. "You have to make a decision Kaylie." Nicky's husky voice growled against her skin, but all she could do was moan as Austin grabbed her hips with his large hands and ground her against his long hard length.

"I-I, um…just….Maybe we can try this." She forced out as she felt one of the men's hands cup her and rub her secret place. God it felt good. Carefully, she kissed Austin, then pulled back and turned her head to capture Nicky's mouth.

Hands, four of them, moving over her body as both men explored her, memorizing everything about her. Two sets of mouths bit, sucked and laved at her neck as they would grind into her every now and then.

She tried to make sense of their actions, why would Austin, her jealous and possessive boyfriend, allow her to have a threesome with another gymnast and friend?

But it was getting very hard to think, or even breathe.

She felt the warmth at her front leave her and opened her eyes, she didn't even remember closing them. Austin tugged her shirt off her. Quickly toeing her shoes off, she felt the cool air hit her as Nicky slipped his hand into her sweats. Gasping, he rubbed her with a little more pressure and she moved against his hand, trying to relive this ache in her.

Austin looked at Nicky and nodded his head towards the bed. Pulling his clothes off, he laid on his back, opening his arms to Kaylie as she crawled on top of him. He smiled, assuring her that she was safe as Nicky pulled his pants off, but kept his own boxers on.

"Um, I don't know what to do…for this type of situation." She blushed, and god was she gorgeous when she did. Nicky rubbed her hips, easing her pants and underwear off her as Austin reached into a drawer.

"Are you still on the pill?" He asked before she nodded, shifting to make Nicky's job easier. Austin waited till the other man took his girlfriend's socks off before pulling out a small bottle of something honey colored. He passed it to Nicky, and she just looked between them in worry.

"It's okay, that just makes it easier." He stated, grabbing her face and dragging him to her. His hands unclipped her bra and no she sat naked between two naked men. Well almost in Nicky's case.

"Alright," She nodded and turned back to kiss Nicky as well. "I guess if we are going to do this, we better do it now."

Austin laughed before Kaylie swatted him. He grasped her hips and lifted her up, settling her on the tip of his achingly hard length. Her breath hitched as she slid down, until he was seated completely inside her.

Kaylie felt Nicky's hands as her back, spreading the oil over her, preparing her.

She sighed, oh yes, she had plenty of nerves enjoying his handy work. When she finally felt Nicky's strong chest at her back again, another pressure made itself aware as he slowly, ever so slowly, pushed into her.

"Oh, Dear _God_." She whimpered as he painfully penetrated her from behind. Nicky, worried over the tiny girl beneath him, asked her if she was okay several times, as he let her adjust to him inch by inch.

It wasn't until moments after he filled her completely that Kaylie found herself enough to test the feelings.

She rolled her hips and found an excellent sensation from them both. "Um, okay, you can move now…Just," they stopped to look at her worried face, "Go slow."

The nodded and Nicky was the first to withdraw from her, his early preparation making it easier and more comfortable. "Austin?" She arched her back at the sensation of Nicky filling her again. "Please."

He nodded and grasped her hips. This time as Nicky pulled out, so did Austin, making her panic at the feeling of loss.

But it was only for a moment as they filled her again, their rhythm matching and creating a wonderful sensation. She squeezed her stomach muscles, dragging grunts from both men.

She enjoyed their slow pace, but begged them to quicken as she felt her need take over her body and mind. Noting how they gladly obliged, their pace was faster and with stronger thrusts that she tried to meet each time with her own.

But it was almost too much as they quickly brought her to the edge, and she wanted to jump off, with both of them, she just needed to wait for them to come.

She rolled her hips as they entered her again and heard, felt, saw the need in them both as she helped them along.

One of Austin's hands reached up and rubbed the bundle of nerves at her front, and she tried to remain in control as he rubbed the bundle with each thrust.

"I-I, need…you two with me." She gasped, begging at the same time before she felt it, Austin rolling his hips as he reentered her and Nicky thrusting harder, pushing her into her finale. All in one moment she couldn't figure out up or down, who was behind her or in front of her, because all she knew was electric shocks all around her, all being created by the two men loving her.

She came with a scream, gritting her teeth to try to reel it back in. Her muscle squeezed so hard around them, they found their end as they followed her off the cliff.

The three of them stayed as still as they could, all three panting, Kaylie the hardest as she petted Nicky's arm that was slung around her stomach. "Wow." She mumbled and Austin laughed.

"So are you willing to d this more often?" He lifted her and she moaned, she was still so sensitive after her mind blowing climax. She nodded, Nicky's sliding out as well, and laying her gently in the middle of the bed.

As Austin pulled on his pants, Nicky pulled back the covers and started tucking her in. she was haze filled and only registered Nicky placing sheets over her cooling body before Austin placed the warm coverlet over her.

"Good night Princess." Nicky kissed her, and she stroked his face, still shaking and taking in labored breath. He was surprised she was still awake after all the energy she spent.

"Sleep tight, Kaylie." Austin whispered into her ear, giving her a press to the lips as well before both men left the room, turning off the lights to let her sleep.

.

.

.

Both Nicky and Austin stood in the kitchen, shirtless and only wearing jeans. "So, that went well." The dark haired man said as Austin poured him some scotch. Passing him the glass they toasted their success.

"Yep, and she won't be so stress out. I know how upset she is that trails are coming up." Austin stated, sitting across from Nicky.

The blonde took a swig before a noise drew them to the kitchen archway. "You guys." Kaylie mumbled, holding a sheet around her, "You left me alone in a freezing room." She stated and Austin smiled at Nicky.

"I have to go train tomorrow, so why don't you go." The blonde headed boy nodded and stood up, accompanying his girlfriend to bed.

Nicky suddenly had a thought. If Austin is Kaylie's boyfriend, then what was Nicky?

.

.

.

Lauran stared at the photos on her camera. She had come over meaning to try at Nicky again, but when she heard some noises, she walked around to the back to look through a window and find this.

Kaylie between Austin and Nicky.

She brooded about the fact that Kaylie, beautiful and talented national Champion got all the boys.

"I bet you will never see them again after your daddy sees this." She smiled wickedly and strode to her car, driving to Kaylie's home.

**Please review, I honestly won't conintue this if no one reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3: Smut Again

** So I still had help with this chapter from a friend, and I would like to thank Moonlight Isabella Silverstein for the review. I understand about the completion part, but I enjoy it when people review so I know that I am on the right track.**

** Anyways on to the story….**

Kaylie was slowly pulled from her glorious sleep by someone shaking her. As she became aware of her surroundings, she suddenly remembered what she did last night.

With both Nicky and Austin. At the same time.

The very thought of her adventure with them had her shivering with desire. God she sounded like a perv, it wasn't like she thought about sex all the time. In fact she rarely did unless she was alone in the room with her boyfriend.

Or boyfriends she guessed. What was Nicky to her, a friend with benefits?

She opened her eyes and smiled at Austin. "Hey." He grinned back before saying the five words to get her out of bed.

"It's two in the afternoon." She shot up and slipped out of bed, grabbing her clothes and ripping them on.

"Why didn't you wake me up sooner?" Hissing as she angrily pulled back her hair into a pony tail.

"You looked tired, I just thought-"

"I was going to train today." She whimpered before he laughed and wrapped his arms around her.

"You still can, I will go with you." He laughed as she ran out of the house. He grabbed some food and her gym bag and held them out and sure enough she ran back in grabbed both and left again with her boyfriend in tow.

.

.

.

Nicky looked around the gym, he was half way through his own routine on the rings when the doors to the gym opened and he looked to see Kaylie and Austin walking in.

A smile lit up his face and both people waved at him. "What are you so happy about?"

Of course Lauran Tanner would be here. She had almost shown him her bust yesterday when she was flirting with, cough molesting cough, him.

But he was already interested in a more than generous girl, willing to share her body.

Thing was, he wanted more than just Kaylie's body. He wanted her to look at him the same way she looks at Austin, and for her to kiss him and snuggle with him.

He did sound selfish, but when it came to Kaylie Cruz, you couldn't help but want all of her.

"Hello," Lauran drawled and rolled her eyes at the same time. "You didn't answer my question."

"Just happy the competition will be worth beating." He mumbled and dismounted, grabbing his water bottle and taking a few gulps. Lauran sat next to him and he looked at his hands.

Above all else, no one could find out that Kaylie Cruz was having sex at all. It would destroy her reputation and maybe career.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight." She puffed out her chest and arched her back a little. To most guys they would be all over her, but she just wasn't Nicky's sort of girl.

"Sorry, but, uh, I already have plans. Maybe another time." He added and noted how her eyes lit up. Oh geez, he shouldn't be leading her on like this. She nodded with a smile and walked over to her best friend at the beam.

What was Nicky going to do?

.

.

.

Kaylie gracefully completed a triple dismount, but she did note faults that would have her thrown out of the top three.

"Hey Kay." Lauran bounced over to her, happy as ever, that was one of the things about the girl, she could be the happiest person in world one moment and just a plain bitch the next. But she was still like a sister to Kaylie. "So I might still have a chance with Nicky," Now that peaked her interest.

"Yeah?"

"Yes," Suddenly her voice took on an almost wicked undertone. "And here is my offer to you." She dropped her smile. "Either place lower than me at all the upcoming trials and meets. Or I get to expose your little sexcapade with Nicky and Austin to the entire world." Her voice was cold, and this was the Lauran that Kaylie really didn't know.

"Lo, What the hell-"

"Ah-ah, you heard me, that is my offer. Now I am going home, so you will have time to think about this." She pulled her sweat pants on and a jacket, "Oh and Kaylie, you tell no one about this or the picture will be sent to the NGO in seconds." She then left with her bag in tow.

At the moment Kaylie felt like she was going to throw up and die. Either choice would ruin her career. She stood up and raced to the girl's locker room, seeing as she was the only girl there, no one would hear her cry.

.

.

.

Austin may not be the smartest guy in the world, but he did notice his girlfriend run out of the main gym with a hand covering her face. Turning his head, he caught Nicky's gaze and knew the dark haired athlete saw the same thing.

"If she is really upset, she won't talk about it."Nicky did know enough about Kaylie to know this.

"I'm her boyfriend remember, I know a way to distract her enough to get it out of her." He stated and both of them made their way to the girl's locker room.

.

.

.

Kaylie sat on the floor in one of the stalls, crying. How could her friend of ten years do this to her? She choked out another sob, trying her best to muffle them.

Suddenly she heard the door to the room open and hushed herself. "Kaylie?" She recognized that voice as Austin.

"We saw you run in here and wanted to check on you." Nicky added quickly, before she unlocked the door and exited the bathroom stall.

The moment she could, she had thrown herself in both their arms, knowing they would comfort her.

As the men (her men) petted her back and assured her, she felt the fear and anxiety ebb away slowly, but she couldn't tell them what was going on.

Kaylie looked up into Austin's eyes and pressed up to kiss him, he pulled away to look at her and wipe away whatever tears remained.

When he opened his mouth to speak, she cut him off. "Don't," She said quickly in a raspy voice. Clearing it she continued, "I need this, please." She needed to be taken away from thought, and with as much stress as she had now, she needed them to take her away for a little while.

He looked at Nicky and nodded before he lifted her up and walked to a bench that was in the middle of the aisle in the locker room.

He gently placed Kaylie on her back at the edge to kneel in front of her. She felt the warmth of Nicky behind her and sat up to let him get closer, before laying back into him.

Kaylie knew what Austin would do to her alone. But with both of them she was still learning.

Nicky caressed her chin with his calloused hand and turned her so he could kiss her. As she kissed him, Austin reached up and grabbed the straps to her leotard, pulling them down and soon getting the entire item off her body.

Leaving her in only her underclothes, she felt her underwear get taken off as Nicky pulled her bra over off her.

And damn it they were still fully clothed.

At the moment she was still kissing Nicky before she had to pull away, arching her back after Austin placed her legs over his shoulders and gave a single lick to her core. She felt his lips turn up against her and began laving, licking and nipping at her.

That was one of the good things about having an ex-playboy/man-whore as a boyfriend. He defiantly knew what he was doing.

As she moaned, her voice echoed off the walls before Nicky captured her lips once more. His hands gliding against her skin to gently cup her breasts. As he made slow circles with his fingers, being careful not to touch her nipples yet.

Austin had said they need to get Kaylie dazed for her to tell them her problem, he just wondered how Austin would get her to tell.

As she moaned more into his mouth, his tongue darted out and met hers, beginning an intricate dance. He felt her breathing pick up and every once in a while she would pull away gasping.

She stated to arch her back and used one hand to cover her mouth. He looked down to see Austin working her over with both his fingers and mouth, before suddenly pulling away.

Kaylie sat up and glared at him, but he just smiled, before returning to his previous position and started once more. He did this several more times, and boy was she getting restless.

He was going to make her scream if he kept this up.

She was about to say something to him after he cooled her down for the fifth or so time, before she felt Nicky's fingers, which were slowly massaging her breasts, actually touch her nipples.

She arched, he had made her anticipated for the touch and boy was it worth it.

As she fell back against him, Austin went back to his ministrations, but this time he wasn't going to stop.

She started gasping for air and reached her hands out, one moving to clutch Nicky's knee as the other one dropped to grasp at Austin's short hair.

Her moaning grew in volume again before Nicky leaned down and pressed his lips to hers once more. Trying to contain her sounds of pleasure before she scrunched her eyes closed and stilled completely.

He pulled back a little and watched her entire body relax as she looked at them with a post sex haze over her.

Austin leaned up and held himself slightly over her as he petted one of her legs. "Tell us what's wrong."

She sighed, "Lauran."

"What about her?" It was almost an interrogation the way Austin talked.

"She's black mailing me into being a worse gymnast then her." She breathed out, still exhausted from what they did to her.

Both men looked up in worry. "We'll talk to her." Austin started to stand, but Kaylie grabbed his hand. "No, she said she had a picture of the three of us and she would send it to the NGO if I told anyone." All her worries came back to her as the haze started to burn off.

Austin took her hand in his and kissed her knuckles. "It's going to be alright, we'll find a way."

.

.

.

Alex Cruz was checking his usual email's of the day, when one in particular caught his eye. He didn't recognize the sender, then again with a name like Bitch_of_the_Beam, who would.

He opened the email and saw there was an attachment as he read the words; Better keep your daughter in line.

He clicked on the attached file and gagged.

His daughter, his little girl was committing a sinful act with two boys he surely recognized.

He was going to kill Austin and Nicky and keep his little girl locked away until she was married to a respectable man.

The front door opened and he heard his daughter call out that she was home. He closed the picture, he didn't want to see her like this, and walked down to the foyer.

"Honey, I am throwing party tonight, why don't you stay for it." He smiled, he got good at faking smiles for his own athletic career.

"Can I bring Austin?" She asked hopeful but he shook his head no and she sighed. "I think I'll pass."

"Oh no, I insist. Especially after the picture I got in an email today." He growled and her eyes darted up to him. "Because I don't want you near those bastards from the gym again. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!" he yelled as she shrunk away towards the door.

"Daddy?" the gymnast whimpered as he stomped down the stairs towards her. She turned around, yanked the door open and took off to the outside. Kaylie jumped into her car and pulled away as he ran out, yelling at her.

.

.

.

Austin was in the middle of grilling two steaks on his back deck when he heard a car pull up into his driveway, he waited to hear a door bell, but whoever it was let themselves in. Was it Nicky?

He turned towards the back door in time to see Kaylie, teary eyed, crash into him, hugging him tightly.

"It's not fair!" she whimpered against his chest as he petted her back. She sobbed loudly and Nicky came out to see what was going on.

"Kaylie, it's okay, we'll figure out this Lauran thing." Nicky assured her but she just sobbed louder.

It took them a while, as Austin turned the grill off to avoid burning the steaks. Sitting her down she looked at them with bloodshot eyes. "My dad knows." She was able to huff out between sobs.

Both men looked at each other with a mixture of fear and worry.

"Things, will turn out okay, I promise." Austin whispered and she nodded her head as she swallowed back her sobs.

She looked so tired before Nicky helped her up and walked her to Austin's bed room, where he tucked her in after pulling her shoes off and kissed her goodnight.

Kaylie mumbled a goodnight to him, turned over and fell asleep.

Nicky joined Austin on the porch again and sat at the wood table. "Man, what are we going to do?"

"Dig up some dirt on Lauran Tanner and stop her, then convince Kaylie's dad not to kill us." He seemed to have all the answers.

"Is that what happens when you become an Olympic Champion? You become a guru?" Nicky asked as he leaned back.

"No, I just started dating this wonderful girl." He answered. "Now, when should we start Operation: Destroy Lauran?"

**Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4: Warning: Girl on Girl

** I'm sorry for this being late, and I would love for more reviews. **

Kaylie woke up to the first rays of sunlight, strong arms around her. Not Austin. She turned and saw Nicky, before a small smile lit her face, she reached out and stroked his chin, waking him as well.

"Morning Beautiful." He breathed in a sigh and pulled her closer, burying his face in her neck. Grinning, she felt like she was on top of the world, that is before she noticed…uh, boys.

He had dirt over his arm and wore jeans and a dirty t shirt, no wonder he smelled so bad, sitting up, she made him look at her, "What happened to you?" She asked softly, cupping his face in her hands.

"We dug up dirt of Lauren." He mumbled, pulling her back against his chest, "But shhh, sleep now." He petted her hip.

Kaylie smiled at Nicky, he and Austin went out of their way to help her. "Listen why don't you and Austin call in with a contagious stomach virus, and I will go to the gym." She whispered as he nodded and sighed when she slipped from his arms and the bed.

She tucked him in as she would Austin after their nights, kissing his forehead, she then left the room, she had some clothes here. Austin let her after an unfortunate pool incident that left her freezing and naked in his bed while he took her clothes to dry. Pulling some items from the closet, Kaylie slipped into a black leotard with a tank top on over it, she found a set of sweats and before long she was ready to go.

Kaylie found herself standing at the kitchen table, Austin sitting there as he tiredly looked over a book of artwork. "Looks like Lauran is an excellent artist." He flipped the book to show a beautifully drawn picture, even if it was of two women on top of each other. Pleasuring each other.

"Is it wrong that that turns me on?" She stated as she reached out and turned the picture, she had no idea the girl could draw. Austin turned around and looked her over, her tank top askew as her sweat pants rode down low. "Listen, about my dad-"

"I talked to him, over the phone anyways." He rubbed his face before grabbing her and pulling her to his lap.

Nuzzling at her neck, she petted his head and the back of his neck, knowing how it soothed him. "And?"

"He says that he will disown you." Kaylie stiffened, when her father threatened, he always went through with them. "Listen, if it goes through, you are welcome here." He cupped her chin and stood up. "Now gym."

"No, I told Nicky to call in, you and him have the stomach virus that is contagious, so…stay." She kissed him, letting his tongue explore, "I-" He cut her off, returning his lips to her's as soon as she pulled back, "I need to- Austin!" She cried when he moved to the rest of her body, soon sighing as he nipped and groped at her. "I need to go." She finally pulled away, a huff coming from her lover.

"Have fun." He waved as she blew him a kiss.

"Tell Nicky I love him, and Austin," he turned in his chair, "I love you too honey." He smiled wide and she jogged to her car, she couldn't be late.

.

.

.

Doing a perfect twist, Kaylie smiled at a scowling Lauran, "Kaylie!"

"What…Lo?" She smiled, a wicked grin on her face.

"We had a deal!" She hissed, but Kaylie ust smiled.

"Yes, that is until I found your drawing journal," Lauran's eyes widened and she seemed to freeze. Wow, hell froze over. "I'm sure you father would love to know about those beautiful pictures, And Austin will drop them off the moment you even think about sending those photos." Smiling again, Lauran growled at the other.

"You bitch-"

"Ah-ah, here comes your father, I'm sure I can give him those drawings." The girl stomped away as Kaylie felt the weight of the world lift off her.

She continued working, graceful and flawless, she even got Payson to stop and watch her, this sending a spike of electricity up her spine.

As soon as she was done, she looked up to see Sasha. "That was wonderful Kaylie, would you please come to my office?"

She looked around and followed him.

.

.

.

"Why is she here?" Kaylie had walked in a minute before to see Kelly Parker there, smiling.

"I have been watching you the past few days and since Kelly is moving to train here with our national champions, I want you to personally train her."

"No!" She stated as Kelly looked her over.

"Look, Cruz," She sighed. "I know I am not easy to get along with, in fact I'm a bitch, but I want to learn and you are the best, and that is saying something in my book." The words that left her mouth stunned Kaylie, no way was this girl saying that.

"Um," Looking at Sasha she saw the look in his eyes. "Fine. Just listen to me, and please don't act immature."

As they left, Kaylie heard a 'As you wish great one.'

This is crap.

.

.

.

Austin, having taken a nap, cleaned up his home. Yes cleaned. As an Olympic Gold Medalist, he liked to have an organized home instead of a messy worrisome one. One reason why Kaylie would stay late into the night was because he had a comfortable home.

"Hey," Nicky walked into the room, clothed and well rested. "I was thinking, maybe you and I could go talk to Kaylie's dad later. Calm him down a bit."

"I knew there was a reason why I let you into Kaylie's life." Both men smiled, either way, both of them would be there for their girl.

.

.

.

"No, just trust me when I say do a double twist." Kaylie tried to egg Kelly into doing a move that would greatly improve her odds and performance. As Kaylie worked with the girl so famous, she was slowly sympathizing with her. Kelly was really trying to learn, and though they would go through the motions, she was still tense, almost scared.

"Kaylie, I don't think I can land that-" Kaylie rolled her eyes and grabbed her hand, dragging her onto the mat.

"Your tense, you need to relax, let your body do its thing." She put both hands on Parker's shoulders, "It's the idea of failing that is making you fail." She walked off and turned to watch Kelly start once more.

As graceful as ever, slow, precise, then quick and smooth. It was almost exhilarating watching Parker move, do what she was meant to do. But when the twists and flips came, Kaylie saw how tense she suddenly got, and watched in horror as she began to fall.

Moving before she was done landing, Kaylie was in the mats.

"Why don't we move to the bars." She dragged her away and placed her on bars, eyeing the flexible body working over the bars.

It was truly amazing.

And then, Kelly tensed as she closed in on her dismount. "Kelly, RELAX!" The cry came too late as the girl landed, but wobbled and fell to the side.

Shaking her head, Kaylie bit her lip, "Um, you're tense, and that is screwing up everything." She looked around and leaned in. "Come with me."

She walked her out of the gym and stood outside. "Have….you ever been intimate with someone?"

Kelly looked shock, "No, never had time for anything to do with relationships or men….period." She stated. Oh boy.

"Look, after practice come to my….uh, place and I will take you there." She stated as they entered the gym again. "You just need to relax." And soon Kelly was watching Kaylie do her floor routine, showing her a few steps as well.

.

.

.

Kaylie drove to Austin's home with Kelly in tow. Thinking as she started on the lonely road.

To be honest, Kelly and Kaylie knew each other for quite some time. Since they were ten and started fighting. So they were not strangers in the least. But why would Kelly suddenly turn into an insecure girl after years of playing the strong confidant gymnast.

"Why are you tense?" She finally broke the silence as soon as they were out of sight of the main road.

"My mother says if I don't get rid of you, she may drop me as her client." The sigh was filled with emotion, and Kaylie could hear the tears.

"It will be alright, just….trust me." Kaylie reached out and took her hand, keeping a hand on the wheel.

.

.

.

As Kelly stepped though the door, she felt a warmth in an area below her stomach, and all because Kaylie held her hand during the ride.

Kaylie said hello to both the men there as they looked at a computer, typing before the other made a correction.

Being led to a bed room, Kaylie took her bag and placed it by the bed. "Come here." She patted the bed after she crawled into the center.

Kelly, with all the cautiousness in the world, slid in next to her and gasped. Kaylie had rolled over and pressed her lips to Kelly's.

Her hands tangled into the girl's hair and soon she kissing back happily, high on the taste of Kaylie Cruz. She felt like she was on top of the world as the national champions hands ran over her body. Grabbing at her leo straps and pulling the piece off easily.

"K-Kaylie? I-I never did something like this." She gasped out when the girl moved over her neck, sucking.

"We are both learning, just…relax." The smile against her skin had Kelly grinning before moaning. Kaylie's hand had slid down in between her thighs. And rubbed against her.

"Oh, G-God." She choked out as Kaylie took one of her pert nipples into her mouth. Kelly was having trouble breathing as Kaylie continued worshiping her body, kissing, sucking and biting. Kelly's head thrown back and her eyes closed as Kaylie worked.

Finally sliding the tiny piece of fabric off her friend, she dipped in and explored Kelly's nether regions with her hands…and mouth.

"Jesus!" Arching her back above Kaylie, she had the young girl smile as she continued her ministrations with more confidence.

Soon she felt muscles tightening around her two fingers as Kelly's became louder, encouraging her and begging for something. Of course, Kelly will now what that is when she climaxes.

She just so happened to reach her peak and fall over with a scream, panting as Kaylie drank her in and sat up.

"How do you feel?" Kaylie braced herself over the now very relaxed girl.

"Great." She smiled lazily up and gently placed a hand on either side of her neck, pulling her in and kissing her. "Thank you."

"Hey," she caressed the girl's chin, "We are in this together, since you did get placed on the national team. Just remember that, we always take care of one another." She grabbed blankets and tucked Kelly in just as Nicky had done for her after her time with him and Austin.

A hand took her's and she met the scared face of Kelly Parker. "Will you stay with me? I don't want you to leave yet."

A grin and seconds later, Kaylie Cruz and Kelly Parker, sworn enemies, were snuggled together, getting the best sleep they could get.

**Please review, they give me inspiration.**


	5. Chapter 5: Warming: Love Making

** I'm sorry for this being so late I'm afraid it is really hard to update, but I would love for more reviews. **

Kaylie stared at her father, he had bruised her arm when he tried to drag her away, but Both Kelly and Austin stopped him, also causing Nicky to look over.

They stood up to him when he said they would be moving to California, and that one way or another she was going.

Sasha had come out and broken up everything, taking Kaylie in his office along with her father.

Oh Boy.

.

.

.

Austin and Nicky watched through the glass as Kaylie was yelled at by both Sasha and her father, soon they were being called into the office as well.

"Not only did you break the rule of no dating, but I find out that you have a relationship with two boys!" Sasha growled out as soon as the door closed.

"I'm on the pill, and you said it yourself Sasha, I've been getting better."

"That's like saying it's okay to take heroine." He stated, as she bit her lip and looked away. She felt tears at her eyes

"I don't-we are being safe. Please." She whimpered, and it hurt, it physically hurt Austin to see the love of his life hurting like this. He crossed the room, holding himself in such away to intimidate as he grabbed her hand and walked out of the office, Sasha yelling at him and her both. Nicky followed and waved at Kelly to come with, as they chased the golden couple outside, Kaylie crying in Austin's arms.

"Jesus, what happened?" Kelly asked as the door shut behind them and they climbed into their cars.

"Sasha found out, and her dad is trying to take Kaylie away from us." He whispered, walking Kelly to her car and opening the door.

"Nick, do you remember the old church?" the young gymnast nodded and they got into cars, Kaylie in Austin's and Nicky and Kelly in their respective cars.

All four of them needed away.

.

.

.

Kaylie stayed wrapped in Austin's arms, the tears flowing like a friggen damn, shaking violently and trying to breath. They sat in an old church. Stained walls, broken glass windows and knocked over or disoriented pews.

Kelly would rub Kaylie's back as Nicky watched the scene with apprehension. "She is going to have to go to back in the end, she is underage and we would be kidnapping if we kept her."

"You won't have to, I'll go back then run away. I never want to be around my father again." She pulled at her sleeve to show the bruising on her arm.

"Kaylie, that is pretty drastic-"

"I'll go to Scotland, I will be an adult there." She cried, curling closer to him.

"You can't compete." Kelly reminded.

"My dad won't let me anyways, he says I will have nothing to do with Gymnastics or you or Nicky or Austin." She sighed and choked out.

"Does he know about me?" Kelly was worried, but her friend shook her head.

"It's just that…with you three I am at my best, and then they take it all away." She hisses thinking of her father and Sasha.

"We'll fix it Kaylie. I promise, I have an idea." She smiled weakly and turned to see Nicky, "Will you come with me?"

"How long will your plan take?"

"A few days at most, Kaylie, why don't you hide out at my dad's place until then." Kelly took her hand and walked her to her car, "he won't be home until next week. Nicky come on." She called and drove off.

.

.

.

"Are you sure about this?" He held the camera as Kelly Parker, the queen of Denver, slipped out of her robe. "Jesus, Kel-"

"Take the damn picture." She laid out naked on the old church bench, having returned to the run down building after collecting the items.

Stretching her arms above her head and resting them so that they bent slightly. It was so sexy that he was half hard as it was.

She bent her legs, and arched her back, tilting her head until she was the picture of sex. He focused the camera and took the photo. "So, w-what are we using this for?" He was shaking as she arched a brow.

"I won't tell you yet," it was a simple statement, but soon they had several erotic shots of her in different poses. "Okay, give them to me and I will fix this." She felt ill at what she was about to do.

And old friend of her mother's was the head of the NGO…and he just so happened to have a thing for Kelly.

She shivered and was determined to keep the bile back.

.

.

.

Kaylie woke up in the guest bedroom of Kelly's rich father's house, feeling like shit. That is until she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. It was Austin, he explained that Kelly had come back to the house with Nicky when she was asleep, baring the news that she was in the clear and will continue gymnastics. She could breathe again, if only for a while, and looking into his eyes.

"You know, I've been ignoring you." She leaned up and captured his lips. "I love you."

"Hey, Kelly said her dad won't be home for a week." He smirked.

"Cradle robber." She mumbled against his soft lips.

"Trophy wife. Besides, I can make you scream so beautifully"

"Yep." She rolled her hips and pushed up, dislodging him and flipping them. "Now, I need to make you scream." Slipping her hands beneath his shirt, she reveled at the feel of him.

His chest vibrated as he purred in delight. That was one thing she loved about Austin, he always reminded her of a lion like cat, graceful and light on his feet, but also so dominant. It was thrilling to have control this time.

She pushed at his t-shirt and helped him out of it, taking a moment to take in the expanse of his chiseled body. Breathing faltered on both sides as she laid her small body over him and started kissing his lips, dropping to his jaw and up to his ear.

"I'm going to make those strong lungs of yours burn by the end of tonight." The whisper was silken and sultry that she felt the shiver and the gooseflesh on his skin.

Kissing and sipping her way back down, he sucked hard at his neck until she left a pretty dark bruise, something that she knew he would get mad at her later for.

Licking his collar bone, her groaned and tightened his grip on her waist. "Kaylie, you are just one big tease." It was strained but she giggled, not letting her lips leave his skin.

"It's why you like me." She felt him caress her chin and pull her up.

"I love you Kaylie Cruz." Kissing her hard, she bit on his lip.

"Okay, stop stalling." She dropped back to her earlier position and sipped and sucked at his torso, all over the rich skin and defined muscles, the dips of which she would slip her tongue along to hear him groan and rub her back side.

"Kaylie!" He pulled her tightly against him. "I really need you baby." And tonight, she would give him everything she could give.

Rising, she slowly unzipped her sweater, the purple thing dropping behind her. Without it all she wore was her leo and sweat pants, the latter being the next thing she discarded. Letting the material whisper against her skin as her eyes stayed on his face, heated by his lusty gaze.

The leotard was taken off her in the same way, it protesting being taken away from her warm body with rasps.

She was bare before him now, and he took his time to admire her, in all her womanly glory, before silently beckoning her to the bed.

She slid against the cool sheets, but was careful not to let Austin hold her. His arms laid at his side per her request as she gently stroked his bare upper body before sliding her palm against him and slipping under his waistband.

Though Kaylie has had sex a few times, she has never actually done this. Curling her hand around him and alternating between squeezing and stroking, most of the time doing both and smugly grinning as he threw his head back and grit his teeth to stop the sounds of pleasure.

"It's okay to scream, baby." She nibbled his ear as she worked him, and he let a groan slip past his lips. "That's it, honey, let it out."

"You're enjoying yourself a little too much ther-" He could barely get the words out, stopping when she let her thumb swipe over the tip of him.

"Take your pants off, let me have full run of your body." Her voice was still low and sensual. He swung his legs off the side of the bed and quickly obeyed her, joining her once more.

Kaylie was more than thrilled to be able to see the affect she was having on him, talk about a boost of ego. She had never had a boy react this way to her, but then again, she had never done this with someone other than Nicky, Kelly and her loving boyfriend. The Three people she loved and couldn't stand to be separated from.

"Are you ready?" She threw her leg over him to straddle the large Olympian and place his tip at her entrance. He breathed a barely audible 'yes', and she was suddenly, but slowly, sliding down his shaft.

Forcing her eyes to stay open, Kaylie watched her lover react to being in her body, hands shooting up to painfully grip her hips of thighs, eyes clenching in passion as he focused on her. Focused everything on her and what she did to him.

Featherlike touches across his strong arms as she leaned over him and let her nipples brush his hard chest. Her warm breath was glide over his neck, sending gooseflesh up his spine and collar bone. She was breathing hard with all her determination to make this slow, sensual, and passionate.

He deserved this from her, after everything he has allowed and given, he deserved her upmost attention.

Their lips found each other and tongues intertwined, and as much oxygen as they needed, they didn't separate, didn't want to because of the wonderful taste of each other, the sinful taste.

Austin knew what Kaylie was doing to him, and he let her have both her fun and control…now, he was going to turn the tables.

Rolling over, Kaylie gasped as his hips thrust forward into her, forcing himself deeper than he already were.

"Austin, I want-ted y-you to relax." Delicate, but muscled legs cradled his hips as he rocked into her harder. Slow, long deep thrusts that made Kaylie question how much deeper could she take him…Probably not much more the way this felt.

He shifted his angle and she let out a yelp, eyes wide with surprise and pleasure. That spot he hit her, it was heavenly, and she could barely breath around the fire in her chest and clung to Austin, him being her anchor as he drove her higher.

But she still had mind enough….well hazy sex wiped mind, to complete her task.

She rolled her hips as they rose to meet his downward thrust. He faltered, eyes finding hers. They were half lidded and filled with lust, darkened by passion.

She hugged him to her and rolled her hips a few more times before his hands dropped to still her hips, "Let me." His voice was husky and sent a wonderful shiver up her spine, her muscle clenching around him harder than they already were.

She reached between them and through their movements, pressed two fingers on his shaft, in the area just at her entrance. He sucked in air, her nails gently, ever so gently, scratching him as he thrust into her.

He reached around and took both her hands, forcing them above her head, both their movements becoming frantic.

She was the first to break, one thrust hit that spot she loved and it had her arching, eyes clenched shut, muscles spasming and a squeal leaving her dewy lips.

White hot ecstasy rushed through every vein in her body as she saw spots, head thrown back into the pillow. It was made all the better when he buried his face in the area between her neck and shoulders and muffled his roar of pleasure.

Her lion, her boyfriend and lover, collapsed against her. And she welcomed the heavy body to her own, until she could feel a pressure, not uncomfortable, as she breathed.

Placing small kissing to the side of his face as he tried to regain his breathing and pull himself together, passed the time rather well.

"That," he as panting as bad as she was, "was amazing." This time when he spoke, he rose up, using his arms to lift himself. "I love you." His voice was ragged and she petted the side of his jaw lovingly.

"I love you too, Austin, you are an amazing boyfriend." She kissed his lips, slowly, they had time, there was no rush.

They laid back, Him on his back and her in his arms, "As amazing as superman?" their breathing was slowing, and she covered them with blankets.

"Hmm…well-" She started laughing when his eyes snapped open. "Ten times better than superman. Besides it's not like I ever dated him before."

He relaxed at that and stroked her hip, lulling her to sleep.

.

.

.

Kelly stood in the shower, tears mingling with water as it streamed down her body, blood mixing with the clear liquid at her feet.

Kelly had bargained for something, but she never thought it would be like this. She shook as she reached down between her legs, trying to clean her secret place. She just felt so vile.

A door opened, did she leave the bathroom unlocked? Ripping her hand from her lower body, she pushed a small bit of the curtains aside, using her still bloody hand.

"Hey Parker, I'm gonna brush my tee- is that blood?" Nicky, only wearing jean pants, stared at her as she collapsed back into the shower, the curtains being torn aside for him to see her.

Huddled in the corner of the tub, farthest from him, she trembled. "Jesus, Kel." He turned off the water and knelt down, reaching for her. But she cringed and only looked at him with caution and fear.

He grabbed a towel and draped her in it, rubbing her back and arms as he eased her form the tub.

"What happened?" She shook her head, blood still flowing down her thighs as she silently cried into his shoulder.

He needed to get Kaylie and Austin.


End file.
